07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinka Celestine
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Rinka Celestine is a minor character in the 07-Ghost series. She is Mikage Celestine's younger sister and only known female relative. Unbeknownst to her, she was used to blackmail Mikage into hunting Teito. In the anime, she was seen briefly in photos and illusions/flashbacks. In the manga, she first appears in chapter 75 with one of her brothers, Kohaku. Etymology In Japanese, 'phosphorous light' is pronounced as 'rinka', and 'apatite' is pronounced as 'rinka seki' (seki means stone). 'Celestine' is a name of English and French origins that means 'heavenly'. Appearance Physical appearance In the anime, Rinka resembles Mikage in appearance, having the same facial features. She has a round face with fair skin and a small mouth and nose. She has large eyes; what colour they are is unknown but it is possible that they are gold like her brother's. In the anime, her hair is blonde like her brother's, long enough to reach her mid-back, and worn in pigtails, with a full fringe and two longer bangs at each side of her face. She was twice described as being cute. In the manga, she does not wear pigtails, but wears her hair down. Her bangs are short, just reaching her eyebrows. She also wears a band or a tiara on her head. She is about a head shorter than Kohaku, Mikage's younger brother. (manga chapter 75) She, Kohaku, Kokuyou, and Mikage all have the same gold color eyes, and her hair is pink. (vol13 Contents page) Clothing In the anime, she is first seen wearing a plain red dress, with a white apron tied round her waist with a large bow at the back and a white shawl around her shoulders. In the manga, she is first seen in black, probably because the Oak Family is mourning Wakaba Oak's death. Her dress is laced and has a big ribbon tied behind her back. On her white scarf, there is a symbol of the church (probably because the Oak Family is a God House). Personality She appeared to have been a happy girl before her brother's death, as she was seen smiling in the photo with her brother, but she was later seen in a flashback/illusion crying. When seen, she was shown to be friendly and polite, as she was laughing while waiting to see her brother. In the manga, she is shown to be kind, and tries to make Teito feel welcome. Relationships With her family Mikage She obviously loved Mikage as she was shown to be very upset when he died. In the photo Mikage had of them, she was smiling and clutching him tightly. Kohaku Kohaku is very protective of Rinka. He has voiced his support of a romantic relationship between Rinka and Teito. With others Teito In an illusion in the anime, Rinka seemed to be furious at Teito, seemingly blaming Teito for her brother's death as Mikage would not have died if Teito had not attacked a higher-up and escaped, so she wished that Teito had died instead of Mikage. Teito himself was visibly guilty and emotionally pained when she accused him of such and it is likely that even in the real world, he feels guilty for her. However, it is likely that this was just an illusion to make Teito give in to emotional blackmail. In the manga, Rinka does not know the true nature of Mikage's death (it was reported that he died in a Hawkzile accident and his body was never recovered) and thinks well of Teito, saying that he is a good person and has clear eyes. It is also implied in the manga that she has a crush on Teito, though Teito seems unaware of this or prefers not to acknowledge it. History Early childhood Rinka was born to Karein Celestine and an unknown mother. She is the youngest of the four Celestine siblings, as well as the only daughter of the family. The Celestine family appears to be an average working-class family native to Barsburg. Shuri Oak comments that at least one of her parents works for the wealthy Oak family, and Mikage himself says that he is from a family of stewards (manga chapter 7). Appearances Manga Synopsis Rinka is first shown in a photograph when Mikage is being interrogated by Ayanami about his involvement with Teito's escape. Ayanami implies to Mikage that he will kill his sister if Mikage does not reveal the whereabouts of Teito, but she is later seen laughing while waiting to see her brother, having been treated with cakes instead. Even though Mikage chose Teito over his sister, she is later shown unharmed in an illusion that Teito sees, in which she cries after her brother's death and blames Teito for his death as Mikage got involved in Teito's trouble, and wishes that Teito was the one who had died instead, much to Teito's immense guilt and emotional pain. However, it is likely that this was just a false illusion to make Teito give in to emotional blackmail. Rinka appears along with her father and remaining brothers at the Oak House before and during Wakaba Oak's funeral. She talks about a Kokujyuseki statue with Buran, who tries to kill her so he can add her to his "collection". Rinka is rescued by her brother Kohaku and Teito. She is last seen searching for Teito when Ayanami takes him back to the Barsburg palace. Trivia *Many fans mistakenly believed that the nameless female Kor who appeared in anime episode 6 is Rinka, only Rinka has blonde hair, and Mikage refers to the female Kor as "that girl" and not "my sister" in Japanese. *In the manga, Rinka has pink hair, and is the only Celestine sibling with pink hair. Considering that her father has blonde hair, it is possible that she inherited her pink hair colour from her mother. Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Neutral Category:Articles containing spoilers